Use of cox-2 specific inhibitory compounds (coxibs) and some NSAIDs has been associated with an increased risk of cardiovascular events in human including deep venous thrombosis, myocardial infarction, stroke, and sudden death. The current hypothesis is that some of anti-inflammatory compounds inhibit PGI2 synthesis but not TxA synthesis, altering the homeostatic balance towards the pro-coagulative/pro-trombotic pathways. Fitzgerald G A. N Engl J Med. 351(17):1709-11 (Oct. 21, 2004). It has been reported that some of anti-inflammatory compounds, mainly cox-2 inhibitors, inhibit PGI2 synthesis only, resulting in altered homeostatic balance towards the pro-coagulative pathways which in rare cases might lead to the serious cardiovascular side effects in human. Furberg C D, Psaty B M, FitzGerald G A. Circulation. 111(3):249 (Jan. 25, 2005).
There continues to be a need in the art for additional information about the cardiovascular side effects of the use of cox-2 specific inhibitory compounds.